Augmented Reality (AR) is a new technology that integrates real-world information and virtual world information together. AR can supplement and superimpose the virtual world information and the real-world information with each other. The virtual world information and the real-world information are displayed and presented together to the eyes of a user, thereby greatly enriching the user's visual experience. Based on the above advantages of the enhanced display technology, AR is widely used in display products, such as augmented reality glasses.